starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lando Calrissian/Leyendas
Lando Calrissian era un jugador profesional, empresario, contrabandista, y en general de todo en varios puntos de su vida. Nacido en Socorro, se convirtió en un jugador y estafador en su vida temprana y adquirió su propia nave, el Halcón Milenario, en un juego de sabacc con un hombre llamado Cix Trouvée. Llegó a tener numerosas aventuras con el Halcón y su droide de pilotaje, Vuffi Raa, durante las cuales se encontró con un hechicero llamado Rokur Gepta, a quien finalmente mató Calrissian. Una serie de acontecimientos le llevó a perder el Halcón Milenario, quedandose en propiedad de un Corelliano llamado Han Solo, Calrissian se convirtió en el Barón Administrador de Bespin por un tiempo (una posición que obtuvo una vez más a través del sabacc). En el 3 DBY, la Ciudad de las Nubes fue tomada por el Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, como parte de un acuerdo ue fué mal. Calrissian había accedido a entregar un grupo de rebeldes al Imperio, incluyendo a Han Solo y Leia Organa, como parte de cebo para una trampa para el Jedi Luke Skywalker. Sin embargo, Darth Vader cambió el acuerdo hasta el punto de que Calrissian sentía que ya no era capaz de tolerar. Posteriormente, se unió a la Alianza Rebelde y tomó parte en numerosas misiones en su nombre, en particular, en busca de Han Solo, que había sido congelado en carbonita. Calrissian finalmente participó en el rescate de Solo y la derrota de Jabba el Hutt. Tras el rescate de Solo, Calrissian siguió actuando con la Alianza y durante la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, Calrissian pilotó su vieja nave, el Halcón Milenario, en el núcleo de la Estrella de la Muerte II para destruir su reactor. Después, continuó sirviendo la recién formada Nueva República en tiempos de necesidad, pero pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo persiguiendo varios negocios, especializados en la minería. En 18 DBY, Calrissian conoció y se enamoró de Tendra Risant, casándose con ella poco después. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Calrissian ayudó a la Nueva República a través de su liderazgo y los androides 1 YVH que su compañía de armas Armas Tendrando, produció para luchar contra los invasores extragalácticos. También ayudó a organizar la elección de Cal Omas como Jefe de Estado como consecuencia de la reorganización de la Nueva República en la Alianza Galáctica. Calrissian ayudó a sus amigos Han Solo y Leia en sus esfuerzos en contra de su hijo Jacen Solo, que había caído al lado oscuro y se convirtió en un Sith, Calrissian fue informado de que Tendra estaba embarazada, y por ello pasó el resto de la la guerra con ella. Después la guerra, se estableció en una vida de lujo tranquilo, con su esposa y su hijo, Lando Calrissian, Junior. Biografía Vida temprana Las ocupaciones de Calrissian en su juventud fueron amplias, diversas y temporales, él fue en varias ocasiones un jugador, pícaro, contrabandista, mercenario y estafador. En su catrrera temprana, las Noticias de la HoloNet se preguntaban ¿Cómo Calrissian, con la ayuda de un robot llamado Flek, disfrazado como un Caballero Jedi llamado Ronin en un intento de estafa de la gente humilde, decía querer matar a un rancor. Calrissian sabía que el rancor en la zona ya había muerto, por lo que quería utilizar un diente de rancor y el grito de un rancor grabado como prueba de su combate con la bestia. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir que había otro rancor. Después de haber oido que los rancors eran incapaces de nadar, se metió en un lago cercano. Calrissian regresó a la aldea Meek y recogió su premio de artefactos valiosos, por haber presuntamente asesinado el rancor, pero más tarde descubrieron que les había mentido. Calrissian, a la edad de veintisiete años ya era un jugador profesional, Calrissian ganó un carguero YT-1300 llamado Halcón Milenario en un juego (sabacc) a un hombre llamado Cix Trouvée. Como no tenía experiencia como piloto, Calrissian buscó a un contrabandista Corelliano y piloto cualificado con el nombre de Han Solo. Lando encontró a Solo a a punta de pistola. El cazarrecompensas Boba Fett la había encontrado por petición. Lando salvó a Han de las manos de Fett, y le enseñó la nave. Trampa en la Ciudad de las Nubes Como era una fuente clave de gas tibanna, la Ciudad de las Nubes era un objetivo lucrativo para el Imperio Galáctico, aunque Calrissian hasta ahora había logrado mantener su operación bajo la atención tanto del imperio como del Gremio de Minería. Esto cambió cuando Boba Fett y el Lord Sith Darth Vader, en busca del Halcón Milenario y Solo, que se había unido a la rebelión, llegó a la instalación minera. Calrissian se reunió con Vader en la pista de aterrizaje, y el Señor Oscuro de los Sith le indicó que deseaba hablar con Calrissian en privado. Vader deseaba discutir los preparativos para la captura de Han Solo y sus compatriotas, y aunque aceptó algunos de los deseos de Calrissian, Vader maniobró al Barón Administrador para ponerle de acuerdo en traicionar a Solo. Aunque se mostraba reacio a hacerlo, Calrissian sabía que las vidas de todas las personas que había en la Ciudad Nube estaban en juego, y así aceptó el trato. A cambio de la independencia de la Ciudad de las Nubes y la supervivencia, Calrissian acordó ayudar a detener a la tripulación del Halcón hasta que el Jedi y héroe rebelde Luke Skywalker fuera capturado por Vader. En el papel de un anfitrión agradable, Calrissian saludó a su viejo amigo de Han y sus compañeros Chewbacca, Leia Organa (con la que coqueteó), y C-3PO. Con gusto accedió a ayudar a arreglar el hiperimpulsor dañado del Halcón, mientras disfrutaban de la hospitalidad de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Los viajeros, sin embargo, no se fiaban de Calrissian por completo, sobre todo después de la desaparición de C-3PO. Sus sospechas resultaron acertadas, Calrissian informó a Vader de la la presencia de rebeldes inmediatamente después de haber aterrizado. No mucho después de su llegada, Calrissian invitó a los rebeldes a los refrescos y los llevó a Darth Vader y sus tropas de asalto, donde Han, Leia y Chewbacca fueron capturados. Solo y Chewbacca habían sido originalmente destinados a Vader, pero Vader amenazó con matar al Wookiee, y Calrissian fue capaz de persuadirlo para que abandonara la idea. Para disgusto de Calrissian, Vader alteró considerablemente el plan original. Además, como parte de su plan para atraer a Skywalker a la Ciudad de las Nubes, a fin de convertirlo al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Vader torturó a los reveldes. Cuando Calrissian protestó, Vader amenazó con dejar una guarnición de las tropas imperiales en la Ciudad. Después de ver el cambio que había sufrido el pacto, Calrissian comunicó a Lobot instrucciones para hacer un movimiento de ayuda a los rebeldes. Cada vez más descontento con el acuerdo, informó a Organa y a Solo de su destino, diciéndoles que "no tuve otra opción" con la excusa de que el imperio llegó antes. El Señor Oscuro insistió en que Leia y Chewbacca permanecerían en Bespin y decidió poner a prueba la carbonita de la cámara de congelación, normalmente se utilizaba para preparar gas tibanna para el envío, pero lo probarian en Han Solo, para asegurar que el mismo aparato podría utilizarse para el transporte de Skywalker hasta el Emperador. Calrissian se opuso a la utilización de la infraestructura para la congelación en solitario, pero Vader respondió con la amenaza de ejecutar a Calrissian y destruir la Ciudad de las Nubes si el Barón Administrador no cooperaba. Calrissian, bajo las órdenes directas de Darth Vader, supervisó personalmente la congelación de Solo, y anunció que el bloqueo había sido un éxito: el Corelliano estaba en hibernación perfecta, encerrado dentro de una losa de carbonita. Fett cogió a Solo y abandonó la sala, poco después de que Vader alterara la oferta tomando Leia y Chewbacca como prisioneros Imperiales. Con apoyo de Lobot, Calrissian ayudó a los rebeldes. Via Lobot, convocó a un grupo de la Guardias para ayudar a liberar a Organa, Chewbacca, y el aún desmontado C-3PO de las tropas imperiales. A pesar de que habían sido liberados, Organa y Chewbacca no se fiaban de Calrissian, pero se fueron con él para tratar de rescatar a Solo. A medida que evadian tropas de asalto y persiguian a Fett, Calrissian anunció la toma de la Ciudad de las Nubes por el Imperio y ordenó su evacuación. Durante su escape con Organa y Chewbacca, Calrissian se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para acabar con un grupo de soldados de asalto. Aun así Boba Fett escapó con Han congelado. Se reunieron con R2-D2, y, bajo el fuego de las tropas imperiales, despegaron en el Halcón Milenario, donde fueron perseguidos por cazas TIE. Mediante la Fuerza Luke los llamó para que fueran a rescatarlo, ya que había perdido su duelo con Vader. Guardia Hutt Después de que Calrissian fuera admitido en la Asociación de la Guardia Hutt, adoptó el seudónimo de Tamtel Skreej. Con el fin de ser colocado en el palacio de Jabba el Hutt como guardia , Calrissian tuvo que soportar algunas "pruebas", como saltar a través del hoyo del rancor y el robo de huevos de dragón krayt. Boba Fett actuó como "árbitro" de Calrissian en estos ensayos. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para ganarse la confianza de Jabba y así, con la esperanza de probarse a sí mismo e impresionar a los Hutt, Calrissian se ofreció a pilotar una de sus esquifes. Calrissian estuvo presente como cada miembro del equipo de rescate Rebelelde (R2-D2, C-3PO, Leia Organa (disfrazada de Boushh), Chewbacca y Luke Skywalker). El plan ideado por los rebeldes pidió a Organa y a Calrissian explotar a Jabba haciendose pasar por personas que se consideraban escoria. Como guardia Hutt, Calrissian exploró los niveles más bajos del palacio, el espionaje y la recogida de información podrían usarse en el futuro. Calrissian permaneció de incógnito incluso para Han Solo cuando estaba liberado de la carbonita. Organa y Chewbacca fueron encarcelados y la identidad de Organa fue revelada, lo que lo condujo a la esclavitud, esto le hizo decidiar a Lando que era mejor esperar un poco para revelar su identidad. Él se resistía a abandonar a la princesa a la misericordia de Jabba, pero ella le aseguró que estaría bien. Después de que ella fuera encadenada a Jabba y vestida con un traje de esclava con ropa escasa. Ella le dijo que estaba bien, aunque fuera incómodo. Cuando Skywalker, Solo, Chewbacca y fueron condenados a muerte en un gran hoyo de Carkoon, Calrissian estaba destinado como guardia en el mismo bote que los prisioneros, listo para saltar en libertad a una señal de Skywalker. En la boca del sarlacc, mientras Skywalker recibia su sable de luz de R2-D2 y combatia a los otros guardias, Calrissian ayudó a liberar a los otros prisioneros. En el proceso, fue casi eliminado en las fauces del Sarlacc. Calrissian rápidamente salieron del pozo, tratando de escapar de los tentáculos acerca de la Sarlacc. Después de que Skywalker derrotara a los guardias y rescatara a Leia de la Khetanna, Calrissian pilotó el bote lejos como del barco de Jabba, que explotó. Apariciones *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' * *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (novel) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (junior novelization)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (radio)'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Golden Book)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (PhotoComic)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Random House)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (video game)'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire Galoob Micro-Machines Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire AMT/ERTL Model Kit Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special (Part 2)'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Entrenched'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''The Gambler's Quest'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel)'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (comics)'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (junior novelization)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (game)'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi (radio)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber (novel)'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Return of the Jedi'' }} Fuentes *''Super Star Wars Return of the Jedi: Official Players Guide'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' * * *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * *''Demolition: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast: Official Perfect Guide'' * *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(a).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(b).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (B)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(c).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian ©}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(d).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (D)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/landos_repairs.jpg|cardname=Lando's Repairs}} * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(e).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (E)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(f).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (F)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(g).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (G)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/landos_influence.jpg|cardname=Lando's Influence}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/landos_trickery.jpg|cardname=Lando's Trickery}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_system.jpg|cardname=Lando System?}} * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * Return of the Jedi|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rotj/23.jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (H)}} * Return of the Jedi|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rotj/57.jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (I)}} * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Official Figurine Collection 28'' * * * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} de:Lando Calrissian en:Lando Calrissian fr:Lando Calrissian it:Lando Calrissian ja:ランド・カルリジアン nl:Lando Calrissian pl:Lando Calrissian pt:Lando Calrissian ru:Лэндо Калриссиан fi:Lando Calrissian Categoría:Varones Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Categoría:Bespinianos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Dueños de negocios y ejecutivos Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República Categoría:Ladrones